1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture device, a method for generating a composite image, and a storage medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a method for generating a single image by adjusting a position of each of a plurality of images photographed by way of high-speed successive shots and then calculating the arithmetic mean of pixels, i.e. the so-called multiplane addition method, has been known from Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2006-148550.
In such a multiplane addition method, it is normal for the arithmetic mean of pixels to be carried out so as to minimize blurring upon adjusting the positions, while taking consideration of the change in the position of a subject and the change in an angle of field due to blurring caused by hand movement.
On the other hand, in recent years, the camera lens system that is compact and features high magnification has been released.
In such a lens system, due to limb darkening (hereinafter, referred to as “shading”) occurring in an image photographed in a state of a zoom lens moving toward a wide-angle side, a technique has been adopted which cancels the shading by performing sensitizing correction (hereinafter, referred to as “shading correction”) in subsequent processing.